Mary Stuart
Mary Elizabeth Stuart more commonly known as Mary I, Queen of Gaul and was the wife of King Frances Valois and the mother to there two children Anne and James. She is the only living child between King James Stuart V of Gaul and Marie de Guise, and the younger half-sister to illegitimate Jamie Stuart. Mary's Ladies-In-Waiting are Lola Flemmings, Kenna Ó Maolmhuaidh, Greer McNamara, and Aylee Corcoran. Background Early Life Appearance Mary is a beautiful young woman: tall and slender, with an oval-shaped face, long black hair, hazel eyes, and a creamy fair complexion. When she was at the convent, Mary wore clothes of a lower class. However, when she is at court, she is dressed as befits her royal status: fancy attire and intricate gowns. Despite her tendency to wear many different colors, Mary's most prominent ones were white and black, with gold embellishments. She also has a particular fondness for lace, and wears flowing tops when she dons skirts. For accessories, she wears crowns, necklaces, belts, bracelets and rings. Once Mary awoke with a necklace. When she took it outside to show to Sebastian, she noticed it had burnt her hand, leaving a scar shaped like stag antlers. Since the scar was not seen again after that episode, it could mean that it has probably healed. Personality Passionate and poised at the very beginning of her tumultuous rise to power, Mary is already a headstrong monarch. She will prove to be a formidable foe for anyone that stands in her way. She is also a great ally, as she wants to put people before herself. Francis describes Mary as being headstrong, and strong in general. Cortenza de' Medici described Mary as being so talkitive and free with words as a child. As the series progresses, Mary becomes more stronger to stand for what she believes in. She has grown into an independent woman who will go to any length to protect the ones she loves and her country. However she will go against her husband and his family if necessary as she will always choose Na Gaeil over Gaul since they only have her. By the end of the first season, she tells Francis that she can feel herself become harder. Later Mary attempts to be a Queen that Francis will be proud of. She refused to listen to Katrina de' Medici and bow down to the nobles. She has been acknowledge as a strong and kind queen but lacks the political skills to rule successfully in Na Gaeil. Katrina and Narcisse believed that she would cause Gaul it's destruction. After her rape, Mary began to change, becoming cold and distant towards Francis. She begins to think only of herself and becomes more selfish as she feels as a woman, she does not get to live more freely like men do. This lead her to have a short-lived affair with Condé and plan to run away to Na Gaeil with him. When Francis fell ill, Katrina blamed Mary for her son's condition and everything that has happened. During this, she almost betrays Francis again when she plans to send in French troops to defend her country from the Protestants. However, Francis woke up before she could give the order. Francis allowed for Nagaeilian troops to head over to Na Gaeil as Gaul and Na Gaeil are allies and are stronger when they honor their promises to each other even though she turned her back on the country who took her in and cared for her when she was a child. When he tells her he will use his second chance at life more wisely, she wonders if he regrets marrying her. Due to Francis deciding to never trust her again and everything that has happened, Mary begins to rethink the decisions she has made. She abandons Condé and her plans to go to Na Gaeil with him in order to fix everything that she has done and regain Francis' trust. After Condé's threats and trying to claim the Gallianion throne, she took things into her own hands to take Condé down and redeclare her love for Francis as she has never stopped loving him. She also once again stood up to Katrina, willing to do whatever it took to punish Katrina for her cruel intentions towards Francis. Mary soon began a path of redemption due to her wrong choices and actions she had made. Relationships Love Interests Francis Valois Family In-Laws Parents Siblings Children Friends Ladies-In-Waiting Clarissa Enemies Power and Abilities Metal Vessals Etymology Mary is a feminine given name which is the usual English form of Maria, which was the Latin form of the New Testament Greek names Μαριαμ (Mariam) and Μαρια (Maria) - the spellings are interchangeable - which were from the Hebrew name מִרְיָם (Miryam).. The meaning is not known for certain, but there are several theories including "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". However it was most likely originally an Egyptian name, perhaps derived in part from mry "beloved" or mr "love". Elizabeth is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath" or perhaps "my God is abundance". The Hebrew form appears in the Old Testament where Elisheba is the wife of Aaron, while the Greek form appears in the New Testament where Elizabeth is the mother of John the Baptist. Among Christians, this name was originally more common in Eastern Europe. It was borne in the 12th century by Saint Elizabeth of Hungary, a daughter of King Andrew II who used her wealth to help the poor. In medieval England it was occasionally used in honour of the saint, though the form Isabel (from Occitan and Spanish) was more common. It has been very popular in England since the reign of Queen Elizabeth I in the 16th century. It has also been borne (in various spellings) by many other European royals, including a ruling empress of Russia in the 18th century. Famous modern bearers include the British queen Elizabeth II (1926-) and actress Elizabeth Taylor (1932-2011). Stuart is a surname of Scottish origin,and also an occupational name for an administrative official of an estate or steward, from Old English stig "house" and weard "guard". The Stewart family (sometimes spelled Stuart) held the Scottish crown for several centuries; one of the most famous members of the Stewart family was Mary, Queen of Scots. Trivia * Mary had two brothers who died at infancy, two half-brothers from her mother's first marriage who died in childhood, and nine illegitimate siblings on her father's side. * She has a dog named Stirling. ** Probably named after the city and castle of Stirling where Mary was crowned queen. * She knows how to milk a goat, she was taught by the nuns. * She's right handed. * She signs her name Marie R because she was signing her title: Marie R. stands for Marie Regina, which is Latin for "Mary the Queen". Queen Mary I of England also signed her name this way. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nobility Category:Noble Women Category:Stuart Family Category:Kingdom of Na Gaeil Category:Kingdom of Gaul Category:Royal Gaul Family Category:Humans Category:Nagaeilian Category:Galliaion Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:King Vessals Category:Brit Category:Tudor Family